Secrets at Camp Half-Blood
by HelenaGrace22
Summary: Jason and Annabeth start spending an unusual amount of time together and Percy and Piper get jealous.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, sorry gotta go. Annabeth wants to hangout," Jason told Piper.

"What? Why? I thought we were going out to dinner tonight?" Piper protested.

"I'm sorry Pipes but I really gotta go," he persisted. Jason gave her a quick hug and then rushed toward the beach. When Jason arrived at the beach, Annabeth was already there waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Annabeth asked.

"Sorry, I had to explain to Piper that I couldn't go out to dinner with her tonight," Jason replied.

"Wait, you didn't tell her The Plan, did you?" Annabeth worriedly asked.

"No, of course not!" Jason assured her.

"Good," Annabeth said, relieved.

"So, now that we're both here, let's get started," Jason offered. Annabeth nodded in agreement and they started walking down the beach.

"We need the perfect place…," she said longingly.

"Yes, somewhere romantic," agreed Jason.

"A fancy dinner?" asked Annabeth.

"No, everybody does that. I want to do something different," Jason objected.

"The beach?"

"Already here. Not fun," Jason turned down another of Annabeth's ideas.

"A museum?" she asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding me!?" he almost shouted.

"No, it's fun. You learn stuff," she defended.

"That's the problem. You learn stuff," he said.

"Fine. Do you have any ideas?" Annabeth sighed.

"Actually yeah, an amusement park," he said matter of factly.

"Oh my gods Jason! You're a genius!" squealed Annabeth.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down. I'm a genius? Wow, thanks," said Jason. He smiled at Annabeth and she smiled back at him. "I didn't take you for the squealing type," he said with a grin.

"Me neither, I just think that your idea is absolutely perfect," she responded.

"Of course it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was wandering around Camp Half-Blood looking for Annabeth when he saw Piper. "Hey, have you seen Annabeth?"

"Yes, actually I have," she replied with a scowl. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"What happened," he asked.

"She went with Jason to the beach," she said. Percy stepped back with a hurt look on his face.

"And they didn't invite us? What good friends they are..," he scoffed.

"I wonder what they could be doing so that they wouldn't want us around," Piper wondered aloud.

"Yeah, it is kind of suspicious," he said. Piper looked just over Percy's shoulder with a weird look on her face.

"Ummmm," Percy turned around and saw what she was staring at. Annabeth and Jason were walking, very close to each other, he might add, towards a picnic table. "I say we go and see what's going on," Percy declared, starting to walk in their direction.

"No, wait," Piper said. Percy froze midstep and turned back around to face the frustrated girl. "We should wait and see what happens and maybe they'll tell us themselves," she explained.

"Ahhh, you know for a child of Aphrodite, you're pretty smart," Percy told her.

"Thanks," she mumbled playfully punching his arm.

"Hey! That was a compliment!" Defended Percy. Piper smirked and shot a glance over towards the picnic table where her boyfriend and her friend were leaning over a piece of paper. She couldn't help but notice that their arms were touching. Piper sighed and turned back to Percy.

"You know what we should do?" She asked him.

"What?" He said.

"We should make them jealous and them they'll pay attention to us," Piper offered.

"Dude yes!" Percy exclaimed.

"Glad you agree," Piper grinned, "Now, follow my lead."

"Wait why are we following your lead? Why not mine?" Percy wined.

"Because I'm a child of the goddess of love, remember?" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Oh. I knew that," said Percy. Piper started to laugh and walk down the hill. Percy took this as his cue to start acting so he looked at her and grinned. She sat down at the base of the hill and he sat down next to her. Their hips touching. They continued to laugh and look like they were having fun. Then they lay back on the grass and looked at the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

"They're acting really weird lately," Annabeth said, looking over at Percy and Piper who were sitting awfully close to each other across the field.

"Who?" Jason asked, glancing up from the itinerary he and Annabeth were making. "You know, who makes an itinerary for a date?" He frowned, obviously annoyed.

"Percy and Piper," Annabeth replied, "And apparently we do,"

"What are they doing?" Jason asked wearily.

"I don't know, they seem close. Like, really close," Annabeth said, full of jealously.

"Eh, let them distract each other. We don't want them to get suspicious and find out what we're doing, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I guess..." Annabeth mumbled, going back to work on the plans for the upcoming Friday, only four days away.

She and Jason worked well together for the next few hours. All the while, Annabeth would look up and study the way that Percy and Piper were acting.

"Let's go somewhere else. They're obviously bothering you, Annabeth," Jason insisted.

"I-Well, I guess," Annabeth agreed.

"Let's go," Jason said, gathering his papers and getting up.

"Where are we going to go?" Annabeth inquired, following Jason.

"My cabin," He stated, heading toward Cabin One.

"Oh," she muttered.

"After you," Jason said, holding the door open for Annabeth. They walked inside and dragged down two mattresses to sit on.

"That statue of your father sure is creepy," Annabeth remarked.

"Yeah. Jupiter is waaay better looking though. That's where I get my devilishly handsome good looks from," Jason spoke with a smirk.

"I can tell," Annabeth said, her voice overflowing with sarcasm, "Seriously though, let's get back to work,"


End file.
